HAVING FUN BEFORE MISSION
by 6strangeDOLL9
Summary: Madara and Itachi having some fun before their missions. Contains yaoi and some strong language.


Hi there ^_^ This is my first fic. I mean...first in english. I'm from Slovakia so plz don't kill me for the grammar. I've really worked hard!  
>I do not own Itachi or Madara, but I would like. I have to ask Kishimoto, maybe he lent them to me...<br>The story contains yaoi so leave if don't like that.  
>OTHERS ENJOY AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOU'R OPINION<br>^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>KNOCK KNOCK<strong>_

„**Itachi, can I come in? " **Deidara asked.

„**No." **Itachi responded without thinking. He didn't even pay attention to his teammate.

The door just cracked open and a blonde stepped into the dark room.

"**I said no Deidara! What part of NO don't you understand?"** Itachi growled. But the blond didn't seem to hearing. He just looked around.

"**Typical. You live like in a grave. Why don't you turn the lights on? It' s not good for you' re eyes…"** he mumbled.

"**You fucking don't know anything about my eyes. Now tell me what do you want and leave!"** Itachi hissed, now kinda pissed.

'_UN! Like I would want something from you!'_ the blond thought to himself and Itachi suddenly smiled.

"**HEY! You can´t just infiltrate my mind when you want!"** Deidara growled and Itachi smiled again, but didn't said anything.

"**Madara wants to see you!" **the blond said with a malicious smirk and with it he finally got Itachi's fully attention.

'_That sounds really painful UN!' _ He suddenly hissed, as he felt Itachi's arm on his shoulder.

'_When did he get there?'_

"**While you were spacing out. And If you must know, IT would be quite enjoyable…" **he said with a weasel smirk and activated his sharingan.

"**I told you! Stop invading my mind UN! And don't look at me with those eyes! It's dangerous for m-"**

"**Time for some sleep, Dei. It'll be better for you not remembering anything." **Itachi whispered in his ear as the paralyzed blond slowly sank to the floor. But before he reached it, Itachi lifted him up bridal style and took him to his own room.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You called for me?"<strong>

"**Itachi, didn´t your parents taught you, that sneaking is indecent?" **the man asked with a sweet voice. He was just a bit older and taller, as Itachi was.

"**Madara, you know that I hate the babble around. Just skip to main."**

"**Skip you said…"** Madara smirked and one of his hands reached Itachi's cheek and caressed it. The younger just leaned in his touch and closed his eyes, probably awaiting more. And he don't even had to ask. In a blink of an eye, he was pinned to the wall with Madara's body on his own.

"**I have a mission for you."** the older sad, while kissing and sucking on the other's neck.

"**What…AH…kind of…aH…mission?"** Itachi moaned.

"**Come on, let's have some fun first. The work won't escape us."** Madara whispered in Itachi's ear and then he licked his earlobe, wich caused shivering to Itachi.

"**Itachi, you´re body is so responding."** he smirked, as his hands slowly traveled under Itachi's top and he felt his knees shaking. He ripped of his shirt in one movement and began to discover his pale chest. But he didn't last long there, because he suddenly felt Itachi's naughty hands under his own clothes. God, he needed more. Much more…He pressed his lips against Itachi´s, like a hungry animal. No waste of time with cuddling, he just wanted to explore that wet cavern. While they were battling with their tongues, Madara switched their positions and began to push them to the table in the opposite corner of the room. At the moment they reached it, Madara grabbed his lover by his hips and sat him on the table, straddling his legs and ripping off all remaining clothes of them.

"**Impatient, huh?"** Itachi's voice came out in irregular breathing, just a second before their lips crashed together again.

„**Mhh..."** he moaned and ran his fingers trough Madara's long hair, as he felt his tongue on his neck. And then the tongue was replaced by lips, slowly sucking on his most sensitive spot near the collarbone. It almost drove him to madness. Madara know it, and he used it as a distraction from the first thrust, because they didn't waste time with something like penetration. Itachi didn't need it and in the end, they both liked it a bit rough. The older grabbed the other's thighs and pulled him to his crotch. They lips met again in a desperate kiss full of lust and passion, and at the same moment Madara thrusted himself into Itachi.

"**AAAAAAH!"** was the response, he became from his panting lover.

"**Mhmmm….I've missed this so much."** Madara purred and started to move. The room was slowly filled with their moans and panting. The movements began to speed up with every second and then one of Madara's hands slipped into Itachi's hot lap to grasp his erection and began to pump it. He smirked, as he felt Itachi rocking his hips to feel more of his touch. They both were so close…

„**Come on, cum for me."** Madara growled and then Itachi's body arched and with a loud moan he stained all over their chests. Madara's mind went blank, as he saw that and felt Itachi's walls clamping to his dick. The orgasm washed over him like a typhoon.

**}~{}~{}~{**

"**The mission…" **Madara said after a good while of panting.

"**Your task is to go to Konoha and find out something about that Kyuubi kid. Maybe you'll meet** **Sasuke there."**

"**You think that…"** Itachi asked looking up to him with hope in his eyes.

"**Originally I intended on sending Sasori and Deidara, but I thought you would be happier as they were. Actually, they were kinda pissed or something. Are they dating or what? Maybe I interrupted them. That would solve their messy hair and blushing faces back then. Anyway, you've got one week and Kisame. And don't do anything foolish. I don't want to lose you. Although our stamina at sex decreases…." **he mumbled.

„**Hn…you're right. We should work on it, don't you think?" **Itachi smiled and began to dress, while he was watched by pair of hungry eyes**.**

"**What about Deidara?" **Madara asked, still watching his naked torso**.**

"**He's having a sweet dream in his own room." **And again, a malicious smirk stretched on Itachi's lips.

"**Great work as always Itachi. I have to go now. There is something I need to settle in Suna." **the older said with his deep melodic voice. He was exiting the room, when suddenly Itachi moved directly in front of him, leaving only few inches distance between their bodies. He placed his fingers under Madara's chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"**You'll miss me Madara."** he said and softly brushed their lips. He wanted to pull away, but he was grabbed by the strong arms of his older lover. He clashed their lips together, but the kiss wasn't so desperate, as before.

"**Hell, you're right. Would you mind a second round?"** Madara whispered with a husky voice.

"**And you said that I'm sensitive here. See, I only touched you and you're hard again." **Itachi purred, while his finger slowly traveled on Madara's chest down to his belly and then stopped at his member.

"**See ya!"** he said with his malicious smirk on his face again and disappeared only second before Madara's hips bucked in the empty air.

"**That bastard…Jerking of by myself isn't fun, when he's not around." **he growled and began to stroke his member.


End file.
